1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular door guards and more particularly pertains to a new car shield for preventing damage to a vehicle door inflicted by the door of another vehicle parked adjacent thereto in a garage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular door guards is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular door guards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicular door guards include U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,027; U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,009; U.S. Pat. Des. 312,237; U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,471; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,695; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,545.
In these respects, the car shield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing damage to a vehicle door inflicted by the door of another vehicle parked adjacent thereto in a garage.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicular door guards now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new car shield construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing damage to a vehicle door inflicted by the door of another vehicle parked adjacent thereto in a garage.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new car shield apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicular door guards mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new car shield which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicular door guards, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a divider housing having a rectangular configuration and constructed from a woven fabric. The divider is provided having a pair of side faces and a periphery formed therebetween defining an interior space. The periphery is formed of an elongated top and bottom face and a pair of short side faces. As shown in FIG. 4, one of the side faces has a zipper positioned thereon along a length thereof for allowing access to the interior space. Next provided is a foam pad situated within the divider housing. A pair of couples are mounted to opposite ends of the elongated strip and extend upwardly therefrom. Mounted to a ceiling of a garage is a pulley. Such pulley is situated at a central extent of the ceiling of the garage. As shown in FIGS. 1 & 2, a first cable has a pair of quick release coupling mechanisms connected to ends thereof. The first cable is strung through the pulley such that the ends thereof are removably coupled to the couples. By this structure, the divider housing is situated between doors of two vehicles situated within the garage. Associated therewith is a second cable having a pair of quick release coupling mechanisms connected to ends thereof. The second cable has a first end removably coupled to a couple mounted to a central extent of an interior surface of a garage door. A second end is removably coupled to a closest one of the couples. As such, the garage door is adapted to slide upward such that the garage door is in coplanar relationship with the ceiling of the garage.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new car shield apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the vehicular door guards mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new car shield which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art vehicular door guards, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new car shield which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new car shield which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new car shield which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such car shield economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new car shield which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new car shield for preventing damage to a vehicle door inflicted by the door of another vehicle parked adjacent thereto in a garage.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new car shield that includes a divider and a suspensions mechanism coupled between the divider and a ceiling of a garage such that the divider resides between doors of two vehicles situated within the garage.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.